poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too
Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too is another upcoming new Sora's Adventure Film, Made by TheAngryPepe. It appears on YouTube in 6-18-13. Plot During the fall, Tigger has been bouncing on anyone he comes across for fun, especially Rabbit when he is Working in the Garden, which makes Rabbit furious. Soon Rabbit holds a meeting with Sora, the Others, Pooh and Piglet and All of Them agree to take Tigger to explore the Hundred Acre Wood the next morning. As they do so, they leave Tigger in the hoping he gets lost. The Gang hide in a log as Tigger looks for them. The Gang try to make it back home, but end up getting lost themselves. Rabbit decides to find his own way home. After he goes off, Pooh and Piglet (Including Sora and the Gang) wait a long time but he doesn't come back. Pooh then realizes that he and Piglet can find their way out of the mist by following Pooh's appetite for the honey pots he left at his house. Just when All of Them finally reach the end of the mist, they come across Tigger. Pooh tells Tigger that Rabbit is still in the forest and Tigger heads back to find him. Rabbit is lost and ends up in a dark, damp and misty part of the forest, where he's scared by various animal noises. The sights and sounds drive him mad and he frantically tries to run away in a panic, only to be tackled by Tigger. Tigger explains to him that "Tiggers never get lost", and takes Rabbit home. Wintertime comes and Roo wants to go play. Kanga cannot be with him so she calls on Tigger to look after Roo as long as he comes back in time for Roo's nap. Tigger gladly accepts. Along the way through the woods, Tigger and Roo see Rabbit skating on the ice. Tigger tries to teach Roo how to ice skate by doing it himself, but unfortunately, he loses his balance and collides with Rabbit while trying to regain it. In moments Tigger slides into a snowbank and Rabbit crashes into his house. Tigger then decides that he does not like ice skating. Later on, while bouncing around the woods with Roo on his back, Tigger accidentally jumps to the top of a very tall tree and is afraid to climb down. He gets even more scared when Roo uses Tigger's tail as a swing, making Tigger think he's "rocking the forest". Meanwhile, Pooh and Piglet with Sora and the Gang are investigating strange animal tracks that are really Tigger and Roo's. Suddenly, they hear Tigger howling, for help and quickly hide. At first, Pooh mistakes Tigger's howl for the sound of a "Jagular"; but after seeing that it is only Tigger and Roo in the tree, he, the Others and Piglet come to the rescue. Shortly afterward, Christopher Robin, Rabbit, and Kanga arrive and the gang uses Christopher's coat as a net for Tigger and Roo to land in once they jump from the tree. Roo successfully jumps down but Tigger, who is still too frightened to move, makes up several excuses to not come down. Rabbit then decides that the group will just have to leave Tigger in the tree forever, on which Tigger promises never to bounce again if he ever is released from his predicament. At that moment, the Narrator (Which is Sebastian Cabot) chimes in for help. Tigger begs him to "narrate" him down from the tree, and he tilts the book sideways, allowing Tigger to step onto the text of the page. Tigger starts to feel better that he made it this far but before he can do otherwise, the narrator tilts the book back the other way, causing Tigger to fall down into the snow. Happy, Tigger attempts to bounce but Rabbit stops him reminding Tigger of the promise he made. Devastated, Tigger realizes he cannot bounce anymore and slowly walks away and Rabbit feels better that there will be peace. Everyone else is sad to see Tigger depressed and remind Rabbit of the joy Tigger brought when he was bouncing. Then Rabbit shows sympathy for Tigger and takes back the promise they had agreed on; he is then given a friendly tackle by an overly-excited Tigger. Tigger invites everyone to bounce with him and even teaches Rabbit how to do it. For the first time, Rabbit is happy to be bouncing, as is everyone else as Tigger sings his signature song once more before the short closes Trivia Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, The Vutlures and Jiminy Guest Stars in This Short Film. This Sora's Adventure Short Film Take Place After Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree and Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. This is an NTSC film (taken from a ABC Family airing of the film) with NTSC bits from Kingdom Hearts, Rolie Polie Olie, Princess Protection Program, Sutie Life Series, Austin & Ally, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too and PAL Bits from The Jungle Book. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series